Patch 5.4.2
pet? * Bug fixes | Related = | api = 5.4.1 | Prev = 5.4.1 | Current = 5.4.2 | Next = 5.4.2hotfix1 }} Version: 5.4.2.17658 = World of Warcraft Patch 5.4.2 = Official release patch notes were made available with the December 11, 2013 hotfixes blog post. Official patch notes :Updated December 9 ;Shop Now Available * You can now browse and purchase a bevy of mounts and pets directly from within World of Warcraft through our newly added Shop interface. * We’ve made it possible for you to receive your new pal right in your inventory (or via mail if your inventory is full). Just click the Shop icon on the menu bar once you’ve logged in to a character, and you’ll be able to pick out a new friend to add to your collection and start your adventures together right away. ;Classes * Hunters ** General *** Dismiss Pet can no longer be used while in an Arena match. * Mage ** Talents *** Temporal Shield's healing should now be correctly modified by effects that affect healing (Battle Fatigue, Mortal Strike, Dampening). ** Glyphs *** Glyph of Remove Curse now increases the Mage's damage by 5% for 10 seconds after successfully removing a curse (down from a 15% increase to damage). * Warrior ** General *** Intervene no longer removes movement-impairing effects on use. The talent Safeguard will continue to remove movement-impairing effects. *** Improved checks on pathing for Intervene and Safeguard to address situations where Warriors may wind up under the terrain. ;Quests * Catch and Carry: Druids can no longer attempt to catch Sacks of Grain while in flight form. * Noodle Time: Resolved a situation that may cause players to be immediately removed from the scenario. * Lost Treasure: Resolved an issue where players may be unable to open Cache of the Legion. * The Secret Ingredient Is...: Resolved a situation that may cause players to be immediately removed from the scenario. ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios * Cross-Realm raid browser now has new categories for Mists of Pandaria World Bosses (Celestials and Ordos) and Flexible raid difficulty for Siege of Orgrimmar. ** The cross-realm raid browser is accessed through the 'Social Pane' (bound to the O key by default) and look for the 'Raid' tab on the bottom right. ** From there you can set the character as looking to join a raid or browse players that are forming up for a raid. * Players are now able to place raid markers in the world even while dead. * Siege of Orgrimmar ** Norushen *** Resolved a situation where Quarantine Measures may sometimes fail to destroy all life within the Quarantine Zone. ** Galakras *** Resolved a situation that may cause demolition NPCs to stop opening the door to one of the towers. ** Paragons of the Klaxxi *** Resolved an issue where players may fail to gain Hisek the Swarmkeeper's special ability if they were in the middle of casting a spell while interacting with his corpse. ;Items * Players are now able to mail account-bound items to other characters that reside on a different realm on the same account. To send cross-realm mail: enter the character's name, followed by a hyphen "-", followed by the realm name. Note that cross-realm mail can only send account-bound items, not other items or gold. * MiniZeps should now be able to damage each other while in a sanctuary area. ;UI * The Customer Support button has moved. Customer support can now be reached in-game by selecting Help option through the Game Menu (Game Menu is bound to the Escape key by default). ;Achievements * You Don't Have an Eternity - Guild Edition no longer has a timed requirement. The guild achievement now only requires that players defeat Malygos while in a guild group. * Resolved an issue that caused players to not receive credit towards the Drop It! and Drop It Now! achievements. Confirmed * In-game store * - in release, but source not known * - petin release, but source not known * - ice raft mount from Anglers faction; in release, but source not known * - in release, but not available until became In-Game Store purchase on 16-Jan-2013. References See also * 64-bit client * * Public client builds * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria External links ;Official patch notes ;Guides ;News 5.4.2